Fluid injection assemblies are in wide spread use, in particular for internal combustion engines where they may be arranged in order to dose fluid into an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine or directly into a combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
The correct orientation of such a high pressure fuel injection assembly in reference to the combustion chamber may provide improved performance and/or reliability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,953 discloses a spring clip which includes a first portion including a bridge connecting spaced elongate fingers adapted to straddle a body portion of the fuel injector and be receivable in a receiving portion of a fuel rail cup. A second portion of a generally planar shape having spaced legs engages slots in the injector body. The second portion includes a wall portion extending generally perpendicular to the spaced legs and connects with the bridging portion. When the injector is mounted in the fuel rail cup, the legs are received in slots in the injector body and the elongate finger segments are compressed between the fuel rail cup and the injector body. The fuel injector is clamped between the legs and the fingers with a force toward the head of the engine by the compressive load of the finger segments. The clip is yieldable to avoid overloading the injector during installation in the engine.